La vie en rose
by Immundus Puella
Summary: The Generation of Miracles are currently the most popular band in Japan and when Kuroko joins they feel that they have finally found their missing piece. But what happens when they realize they have all fallen for the blunette? With an oblivious Kuroko living with them it's anyone's game but just how high are the stakes? boyxboy sorry for the bad summary. Ratings will change. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Generation of Miracles were all just relaxing in their hotel suite when the opening of their door alerted them of their leader's presence. "I want all of you to find contestants to audition for a lead role in our band."

Everyone just stared at their red-headed leader as if he had just grown two extra heads. Midorima was naturally the first to speak, "But we already have all the members we need." Akashi just smirked in his matter-of-fact way and said, "According to the survey we had our fans take, we don't. 96% of our fan-base said that they wanted another band member to balance out the uneven amount of people we currently have. A sixth man if you will." No one said anything else; his orders were absolute after all.

Kuroko set down his cup of tea gently as he looked back towards the clouds. A loud crack brought his attention back to his cup, it had chipped, a bad omen.

Aomine sighed, obviously exasperated. Kise had gotten himself lost while they were putting up posters and guess who just so happened to be put in charge of finding him. He cut through some hydrangea bushes and found a bench. He sat and heard a quiet yet painful yelp beneath him.

Aomine immediately shot up and saw the cause of the noise. A blue haired boy soothingly rubbed his leg before asking, "Why did you sit on me?" Aomine rubbed the back of his head before apologizing, "I didn't see you there, sorry." Kuroko just mumbled, "Its fine I shouldn't have fallen asleep on a pubic bench in the first place, anyways my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. What is yours?" Aomine was surprised that the boy didn't know who he was. You didn't even need to listen to their music, nearly every billboard and television in Japan showed their names and faces but in the end he still introduced himself, "Aomine Daiki…"

It had been nearly two hours since they had first met when Aomine suddenly remembered something and asked, "Oi Tetsu, do you sing?" The blunette was surprised by the sudden change of topic-although he didn't show it-but after a moment answered, "Yes…but I'm not very good." Aomine patted him on the shoulder and said playfully, "Come on then, let's hear it." Aomine could've sworn he saw pink tint the emotionless boy's cheeks before he opened his mouth.

"Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose. When you kiss me heaven sighs and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose. When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom. And when you speak angels sing from above. Every day words seem to turn into love song. Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be la vie en rose… And when you speak angels sing from above. Every day words seem to turn into love song. Give your heart and soul to me and love will always be la vie en rose."

Aomine was shell-shocked, his mouth wouldn't move and his cheeks burned red and for once he was grateful for his dark skin. Meanwhile Kuroko became nervous, "I told you I wasn't any good…" Aomine grabbed the boy's shoulders and said with excitement lacing his voice, "You were amazing! I have to show you to the others. Kuroko's protests were ignored as he was dragged by the tan male roughly.

The second Aomine walked into the shared suite he was immediately hit on the head with a clipboard by their manager Momoi. "Where have you been?" Aomine put his hands up defensively and said, "Chill! I've found my candidate for the competition." Akashi's curiosity was perked as he saw the small pale boy.

Murasakibara picked up the boy like he weighed nothing-and he probably did-before responding, "Why did you bring a middle school student here~? He's so short and light too!" "I'm a 2nd-year in high school so I would appreciate it if you would stop treating me like a child and put me down." Kise immediately said, "But you're so cute, like a puppy." Kuroko gave him a jab to the ribs for that. "His presence is a little weak, don't you think?" Midorima asked casually. Akashi just smirked and said, "His chance of winning is based off of his singing ability not his size, or age, or presence. So why don't we see how good he is first."

Kuroko began to sing the song once again only this time he made use of one of the guitars. They all watched with different reactions. Aomine was proud of his find, Kise was moved to tears, Midorima's glasses cracked, Akashi smirked dangerously, Momoi was blushing, Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks for once and watched the boy with a childish glint in his eye.

Kuroko finished and slightly blushed at the praise he got before Akashi walked up to him and said, "Welcome to the Generation of Miracles, Tetsuya." Kuroko saw that there was no room for argument in the red-headed boy's voice and so just gave a small, bright smile. In that instant everyone's heart resounded with a foreign 'thump'.

* * *

This is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfic so don't be too harsh. I'll try to update every Sunday and the rating will change somewhere in the next chapter or the one after it to M just so you guys know. Also tell me if I get my ratings wrong. Also I'm stuck on which pairing I'll do but it will probably be either Akashi x kuroko or just the whole G.o.M x Kuroko excluding Momoi since she's gonna date Riko. If you want to vote on which pairing that would be great. Anyways, I hope you guys and girls enjoyed this fic, I'm aiming to make twenty chapters for this one. That's all. :3 Until next Sunday, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Life went back to the way it was with one exception. Kuroko. He was good company when he actually decided to talk but after a week or two they decided his weak presence was two much to handle.

"What should we do?" Kise asked with crocodile tears escaping his eyes. No one knew what to say, Kuroko was irreplaceable at this point

"Why don't I just wear more eye-catching clothes?" Everyone's heads shot towards the blunette who was standing not but four feet away from them.

They contemplated. It was a good idea, it might even work. After all, while the G.o.M wore brand name clothes Kuroko wore unrecognizable ones. Kise's loud shout of glee brought their attention back to the playful blonde.

"This means we'll have to go on a shopping trip!" Kuroko felt his eyes widen in fear. By the looks of his new band member's wardrobes it was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Kuroko swallowed the urge to complain about how his feet were starting to hurt. They had been to Chanel, Converse, Gucci, Giorgio Armani, Prada, and even Louis Vuitton yet no one seemed fazed but him.

"Kuroko are you okay? You look pale." Kuroko just nodded his head and mumbled, "I'm just not accustomed to walking this much." Not a moment after he said that did he feel his feet give out beneath him.

Aomine caught him not a second too late and to Kuroko's utter horror and embarrassment decided to carry him the rest of the way.

Aomine couldn't hold back his blush when he began to feel Kuroko's warm, vanilla scented breath, brush past his ear in gentle wisps.

* * *

Finally back home Kuroko collapsed onto his bed with an exasperated sigh. They had spent thousands of dollars on him, it was so embarrassing and when Kuroko promised to pay it all back they all just chuckled and shook him off.

The blunette picked up his Luna brand Koi guitar gently before placing his fingers to the soft strings. All that was heard was his soft intake of breath before music filled the air.

"We talked about making it, I'm sorry that you never made it. And it pains me just to hear you have to say it. You knew the game and played it, it kills to know that you have been defeated. I see the wires pulling while you're breathing. You knew you had a reason, it killed you like diseases, and I can hear it in your voice while your speaking; you can't be treated. Mr. Know-it-all had his reign and his fall, at least that is what his brain is telling all."

* * *

Unknown to the blunette a certain purple giant stood outside of his door listening while chewing on Godiva chocolates slowly. Kuroko heard the wrappers crinkling softly and decided to check outside his door. Murasakibara looked down when he heard the gentle opening of the door.

"Murasakibara, what are you doing here?" Said boy ruffled Kuroko's blue locks and answered, "I was going to get a snack and I heard you sing. Ne, how can you sing such low notes with such a tiny body?" Kuroko's face darkened immediately.

"Its not that I'm small, you're just really tall." They stood like that for a few moments before the awkwardness became intolerable and Kuroko had to invite him in.

The purple haired drummer was the first to sit down before mumbling a soft demand."Sit on my lap~" Kuroko frowned at his band member's request but gave into it anyway. In truth he liked the feeling of sitting on the tall boy's lap, it was warm and comfortable.

They sat like this for maybe a minute or two in companionable silence before Kuroko felt Murasakibara's face move to the crook of his neck.

Kuroko didn't seem to think anything of it so Murasakibara mumbled, "Ne, why does Kuro-chin always smell like vanilla~? It makes me want to have a taste..." Kuroko decided in that moment that gaining some personal space was in order. The blunette squirmed a little bit but only made his neck seem more vulnerable to the purple giant.

Kuroko's eyes widened when he felt Murasakibara's tongue glide up his neck slowly. His blue eyes met violet ones for only an instant but he could tell that Murasakibara wasn't gonna stop with just a taste and as the giant pinned the blue boy down his suspicions were all but confirmed.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Well anyways it turns out I can finish chapters faster than I thought so I'll probably be able to update again tomorrow. Also I wanna thank Thieving, Assasin8, and Korunakuroko for reviewing and to the people who are now either following me and or liked this. Bye for now 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) I plan to make this chapter super long just so you guys know. Also the rating in this chapter turns to M, be warned.**

Kuroko was beyond horrified. Here he was being pinned to his bed and having his ear nibbled on by his band mate and supposed friend. It took nearly a minute for him to fully understand what was happening.

As for the other boy, Murasakibara was currently allowing his hands to travel up the pale boy's shirt softly while studying his expressions closely not wanting to miss a single one. Tears flowed from Kuroko's blue eyes as he tried to keep his composure. The task was becoming more and more difficult to achieve with each caress to his more sensitive spots. Suddenly without warning the suite's fire alarm went off.

Kuroko immediately took advantage of the purple giant's surprise by pushing him off and charging out of the room. Murasakibara was confused for only a moment before realization dawned on him. His hands balled into fists; no matter how simple-minded he was he knew he had taken the taste test too far.

_No_, he thought to himself, _even if my actions were wrong I don't regret them...Kuro-chin, forgive me~_

* * *

While Murasakibara thought about his actions a certain red-head smirked. Although he had a soft spot for the purple-haired teen he couldn't allow the boy's actions to go any further. Seeing Kuroko nearly lose himself so easily made Akashi feel as if he couldn't breathe and to make it worse he knew it was because he was jealous. He took his hand away from the fire-alarm switch and walked away with a dangerous glint shining in his eye.

Akashi took one last glance at the solemn giant before continuing to walk away to join the others so he could apologize for "accidentally" pulling the switch. He couldn't hold in the demented laugh that was currently escaping lips. It was just too interesting! An image of the blunette crossed his mind as he thought to himself, _Just how far will you make us go Tetsuya before you notice our growing affections?_

In that moment said blunette felt a small shiver run down his spine before giving a small sneeze.

* * *

The next morning arrived all too quickly for Kuroko who now had to go to band rehearsal and face Murasakibara. How should he face him? Would Murasakibara shake it off as if nothing happened? Maybe things could go back to normal... Kuroko quickly put on jeans and a hoodie before going to the one sensible person in the band; Midorima.

Said green-haired boy had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a soft almost inaudible knock on his door. He put on a blouse and trousers before opening the door to find an out-of-breath Kuroko asking for advice.

"So what do you think I should do?" Kuroko asked hoping for an answer. Midorima turned his head away; it was definitely an embarrassing situation, before asking back, "Why are you asking me? It's your problem." Kuroko just tilted his head to the side cutely before saying, "I thought you would be the most reliable person to ask..."

Midorima felt his glasses crack slightly. He didn't take them off since it hid his blush so instead answered, "I think you should confront him about it and get the situation out of the way so you two can better concentrate on your music." Kuroko just nodded before giving a bright smile and a mumbled 'thank you'.

Even minutes after the blunette left Midorima could still feel his heart hammering inside his rib-cage as if trying to break through. Midorima began to question himself. Why would the smaller boy's smile set him on the edge like this? He imagined the smile once more but imagination alone wasn't able to bring back the smile's full glory and beauty. Could this feeling be what people call 'love'...?

* * *

A few minutes before rehearsal started Kuroko ran up to Murasakibara and demanded, "I don't want anything to change between our friendship so I want us to both pretend nothing happened between us last night!" Murasakibara felt his sucker drop from his mouth before a crooked grin filled his face. He ruffled the shorter male's hair playfully and said, "Alright but right after one last taste...~" before he swooped down and kissed the boy.

Kuroko gasped, accidentally allowing Murasakibara's tongue to slide in to explore his wet cavern of a mouth. Kuroko felt himself get dizzy from the lack of oxygen but Murasakibara didn't want to stop yet and began to suck and nip at Kuroko's lips until they were slightly bruised. It was becoming too hot for Kuroko to bear.

After a moment or two Murasakibara finally pulled away and gave Kuroko a resolved smile that made the panting Blunette's heart ache. They heard a loud gasp and turned to see the rest of G.o.M looking at them with expressions ranging from shock to outrage.

Akashi was the first to speak. "Tetsuya and I will be skipping rehearsal today to have a talk. I want all of you to practice for our upcoming concert in the meantime." Everyone listened reluctantly and the second they left Kuroko felt a rough tug on his right wrist.

* * *

Now at home the two seated themselves on a the suite's black leather love seat. Kuroko fidgeted with nervousness as Akashi remained in an uneasy silence.

"Are you two in love?" Kuroko was quick to answer, "We aren't but-" The blunette's eyes widened when he felt a pair of over-powering lips smash against his.

Akashi pulled away with a sly smile before contradicting the smaller teen, "But you didn't seem to dislike Atsushi's kiss. You could have pushed him away but no. In fact, I think I saw you pulling him closer. Even worse is the fact that you came undone so easily from a kiss by someone you didn't even love. Let me ask you Tetsuya, does it even matter who it is as long as it feels good?"

Kuroko was no longer expressionless or fidgety. Akashi, someone who he thought to be a kind, gentle-but-firm leader was now assaulting him with hurtful words ruthlessly. He may have only known the red-head for a month but Akashi had never acted like this.

The blunette was roughly pushed from his reverie by the feeling of Akashi's hands massaging his semi-stiff member. Kuroko couldn't move, he was in denial. Could joining this band have been one of the biggest mistakes he could have made?

"A-Akashi-san, please s-s-stop thi-ah!-s we, ngg! we sh-shouldn't be d-doing this! It's,a-ah~, w-wrong!" Kuroko, the master of hiding his emotions and staying calm, was now a pleading mess who couldn't even speak straight at the slight touch of Akashi.

Said red-head was taking in all of the sounds Kuroko made with a demented smile. He would never allow Atsushi to win Kuroko's heart. No one would, not while he was still alive at least. Kuroko was an enigma even to the all knowing Akashi and it intrigued him. It was the first time he felt his heart beat like this and it was forcing him to act in ways he never knew he could. Just the thought of anyone else owning him provoked a low primitive growl from escaping the red-head's lips.

Kuroko's milky blue eyes met Akashi's heterochromatic eyes with an innocent curiosity when he growled setting the already crazed Akashi into a frenzy.

Kuroko gasped when he felt Akashi first rip off his hoodie, and then his shoes, and then his jeans, until his boxers-the only thing covering him in that moment-were ultimately ripped off.

The blunette's right hand shot to cover his private part while his left hand shot up to cover his mouth where moans were quickly escaping. Akashi ripped the hands away before pinning them above Kuroko's head, Kuroko began to squirm as to hide his body but that wouldn't stop Akashi from exploring the pale boys body.

In fact, Akashi felt a form of predatory excitement at the display of shy insecurity from Kuroko. The red-head made sure that eye-contact was made as he whispered provocatively, "I hope you're ready my dear beloved Tetsuya because you're not getting out of this..."

* * *

Once again, CLIFF HANGER! Seriously though, I would like some reviews to tell me if I'm going to fast or not because I was really reluctant to add this page. That's about it...bye 4 now ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi smiled as he felt shiver after shiver roll down his beloved's spine before kissing said blunette's shaft. Kuroko couldn't hold down his moans anymore as Akashi enveloped his entire member in an overwhelming heat, ultimately burning him to his very core.

After about seven minutes of Akashi repeatedly bobbing his head up and down on Kuroko the blunette began to feel a sense of tenseness settling in his lower stomach similar to that of a balloon that had too much air blown into it. He bit down onto his wrist until it bled to nullify his moans but that only made it worse.

So instead Kuroko tried to move his arms to claw at the growing pain in his stomach but he had become too undone to even move his head. Akashi seemed to sense this because he chuckled making the blunette's back arch up with a loud moan escaping his soft lips. The chuckle had sent vibrations throughout his entire being, pushing Kuroko into a world of euphoria.

The blunette thrashed his head back and forth in pure pleasure as the pain in his stomach became more prominent. Akashi gave one last lick to the slit of Kuroko's member sending the pale boy into pure ecstasy.

Unable to hold it in anymore Kuroko screamed Akashi's name at the top of his lungs. Kuroko saw stars as he released into the other boy's mouth. The balloon in his stomach had finally popped leaving him a shivering mess on the verge of unconsciousness.

Akashi smirked at his work before going to Kuroko's room to get a towel and a new pair of clothes for his beloved.

* * *

Kuroko woke with a start. _Did I really...with Akashi-san?_ Kuroko asked himself mentally. Maybe it was all a big dream. He sighed, that had to be it after all. He wiped his forehead with his wrist sending a burning sensation throughout his arm. The blunette looked down at said wrist and gasped in horror and embarrassment. It wasn't a dream.

A large, sore looking, bite mark that seemed quite recently made adorned his pale flesh. He had actually did it with someone he had practically just met. He didn't even love the red-head so why did he do it? Kuroko's thoughts flashed back to what Akashi had asked that day.

_"It doesn't matter who it is as long as it feels good...am I right?" _Kuroko placed his head in his hands in frustration. Akashi couldn't possibly be right could he? Kuroko wasn't that type of guy, was he? He had grown up in a household where love was the most important and powerful feeling in the world so how could he be? It was just too confusing!

He wouldn't act that way if Kise, or Midorima, or Aomine touched him the way Akashi did, or would he? Kuroko tried to imagine it but blushed to do so. It would feel the same was all he knew at that point. His heart would still beat erratically, his eyes would still roll to the back of his head in pleasure, he would still feel shiver after shiver roll down his spine...

Kuroko quickly stood up. This wasn't like him. The blunette exited his room and quickly walked to the suite's phone, an idea already forming in his now-chaotic-brain. His parents would definitely know what to do in this kind of situation since they have themselves been in a similar one. Kuroko put in the digits as quick as he could, eager to talk to his parents.

"Hello?" A sweet honey-like voice met his ears timidly. "Mother it's me..." There was a moment before a loud squeal of glee forced him to distance his ears from the phone in fear he would go deaf. "Honey, it's so good to hear from you again! Wait did something happen? Oh sweetie, I knew I shouldn't have let you join that band with all those brutish boys! Do you want to come home?" Kuroko smiled fondly as he listened to his mother worry. She was a good woman.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you could come visit to talk about something...?" His mother was quick to accept the request. "Of course, my little sugar plum. I'll be over around noon. Oops! Sorry sweetie, I gotta go. I'm fixing dinner and your daddy is starting to get fussy. Bye my little baby boy, see you tomorrow. Luv you!" Kuroko hung up the phone with a nostalgic sigh.

Maybe this isn't a good idea. There was a huge chance that his parents would drag him back home kicking and screaming if they found out what his band mates were feeling and doing.

It was a chance Kuroko had to take.

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter and it was poorly written, I just wasn't in the mood today but I still wanted to write you guys something and I want to give a big thanks to guest-chan for their review. It gave me the encouragement I needed to even write anything today. But I also want to thank all my followers, my viewers, my reviewers, and the people who liked this fic. I'll try harder to write the next chapter to the best of my abilities tomorrow. Beannacht! 3


	5. Author's request

I don't wish to trouble you guys but I would like it if you'd recommend some songs for the next few chapters. I really need help finding ones that fit Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima. I will publish the next chapter this Monday around evening time since it's a really long chapter. I would like to dedicate the next chapter to all those still reading this fanfic -/_ /-

It really means a lot to me. Until monday, beannacht!


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter has Kise x Kuroko smex in it and I decided to add the songs into the next chapters instead since I felt this chapter was already long enough and a big thanks to all my followers and reviewers as always. ;)

* * *

The next day the band had decided to go out to eat. Kuroko had kindly refused the offer saying he already ate. Akashi eyed him carefully making Kuroko shiver once more. A half hour after they had left Kuroko heard the doorbell ring.

The second Kuroko opened the door a flash of blue flew past his vision and before he knew it he was on the ground being hugged by his doting mother.

"Rong-chan, let the boy breathe!" Kuroko looked up and saw his 'father' trying to pull his mother off of him. His 'father' was actually another woman named Alex Garcia, he had two mothers but it was obvious who the man of the relationship was. His other mother was a Chinese woman named Ai meaning 'loving' but she had earned the name Rong-meaning honor or glory-from her old days as a gangster.

Kuroko slowly got back up again. His mother's waste length blue hair and yellow eyes had remained the same since he had left while Alex had now started to keep her yellow hair up.

"Kuroko dear, not that we mind visiting you but was there something you needed? You kinda invited us out of the blue..." Kuroko nodded mutely while twiddling his thumbs surprising the both of them with his hesitance.

"S-Something may have happened yesterday evening...I um, may have...uh, did _it_ with one of my band members a-and I need some advice...? A load pop was heard after a moment.

**"It? With who?!"** His mother had crushed her water bottle with so much strength that the cap had popped right off accounting for the sound from before. Alex was rubbing circles into her wife's back soothingly trying to make her calm down from her almost livid state.

"Are you disappointed in me?" His mother's eyes widened before pulling him close to her breast in a warm hug. "Never ask or even think that again. I could never ever be disappointed in you! Just look at the fine young man you've become...You're honest, and sweet, and kind, you're very stubborn, and you have so many talents that you could become whatever you want. I'm just disappointed in mankind is all."

"I see, well I need some advice... I-I allowed him to do it even though I didn't love him and when I tried to picture doing the same thing to the other band members my heart started to beat the same way it did with him and I don't want to think I'm some kind of slut. Please tell me what to do..."

Rong smiled sadly at her son before saying with a voice that sounded too old to belong to such a young woman, "I can't answer that as I much as I wish that I could. You are growing up and you need to be able to make important decisions for yourself. If you feel that way about them then just love them all. If they don't all love you than love the ones that do."

Kuroko slightly pouted but nodded his head. Rong looked at her son lovingly now, he had grown so fast. She knew that this day would come but to happen so soon… Memories flashed behind her eyelids as she blinked. The same thing had happened to her when she was her son's age.

Kuroko's parents and he talked for another hour or so before they decided to go. Rong held him close to her chest once again while Alex gave him a farewell kiss on the mouth. As if fate was working against Kuroko the G.o.M had decided to come home at that exact moment.

They froze in disbelief; a gorgeous American chick was currently kissing Kuroko while a blue-haired seductress had his head in between her big breasts. But Kuroko seemed completely at ease as if this was the norm. That was what freaked them out the most, was their sweet little innocent kuroko actually a womanizer in disguise?

Kuroko decided it was time for introductions when they were still frozen after nearly three minutes.

"These are my parents, my 'father' Alex and my mother Rong. Mother and Father, this is Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, and Midorima." They all shook hands wearily.

Everyone noticed how Kuroko's mother had wiped her hands with a handkerchief after shaking their hands as if disgusted and with the glare they were getting they probably did seem disgusting.

Akashi offered sweetly to the point of it being sickening to let them stay the night and while Alex was about to decline a glare from fiery golden eyes shot up at her making her stop in her tracks. It wasn't a good thing to make her little blunette wife angry, something would always wound up destroyed and Alex didn't want to be indebted to her son's lovers or future lovers.

"Of course we'll stay the night. Thank you for your kind offer." Rong was the one to answer and although she was all smiles and roses they all got chills. Her eyes flashed silver when her eyes passed over Akashi and that's when Alex decided to intervene in the situation.

"Come on honey, let's take a bath together. I'll give you a special treat tonight." Rong was immediately all ears. Alex squealed in delight when Rong turned into a blushing, stuttering mess that closely resembled Kuroko when he was embarrassed. "My wifey's so cuuute~!" Rong all but dragged Alex upstairs to the nearest bathroom along with a tiny sports bag with who knows what in it muttering about shamelessness or something.

"I didn't know Kurokochi's parents were both women, they're so cute! Just like you~! Kuroko tried to push the bouncy blonde off of himself but when he couldn't just decided to jab him in the ribs. "You shouldn't call a male 'cute' unless that's what they're aiming for, it's rude." Kise let the crocodile tears in his eyes flow freely when the blunette just huffed and walked away leaving him to his growing rib pain.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke in a miserable mood with three exceptions. Loud moans of pleasure from a certain blunette female had kept them up until morning. Alex and Rong walked into the kitchen looking tired but refreshed none the less. They had inhuman sex-drive to be able to do it until morning. As for the third exception? He was already used to hearing those noises since he had heard them every other night for thirteen years; all in all he had become a very deep sleeper.

"Kuroko baby, good morning! Did you have a good sleep last night?" Kuroko hugged and kissed his parents tiredly before nodding his head mutely. The rest of the band had never seen Kuroko awake after them and looking at him now they understood why.

Aomine was the first to laugh. "Puhahaha! Have you seen your hair Tetsu? It's hilarious!" everyone began to go into a fit of laughter except for Kuroko who was currently trying to brush it back with his hand nervously. The points just bounced back making everybody laugh harder.

Rong decided to start on breakfast after a few minutes of everyone trying to catch their breath and her limp hadn't gone unnoticed. The same thought crossed the G.o.M's mind,_ I wonder if Kuroko can last as long as his parents..._ They all blushed slightly that they would even think a thing so early in the morning.

The smell of breakfast and everyone fell into a comfortable silence until breakfast was served. Akashi made an announcement before biting into a biscuit hungrily. "We will be having a concert in Tokyo in one week's time and I expect everyone to train hard. Especially you Kuroko since this will be the first time our fans see you. There will be a little over seven thousand spectators."

Rong had been flipping a pancake when the announcement was made and the poor pancake now found itself fifteen feet in the air stuck to the marble ceiling.

"I'm so proud of you my little baby boy! You have to let me choose your outfit! How about my old lan meingui dress? You used to love wearing it as a baby." The doting blunette mother quickly ran upstairs.

_Kuroko in a dress…?_ They all blushed at the image in their heads when the sound of Rong's footsteps alerted them that she was coming back. Their mouths fell agape when they saw the dress.

It was beautiful. The dress was made of glowing white silk, it had nearly transparent long bell sleeves that left the shoulders bare, in the chest area there was a blue crystal rose the size of a large strawberry, and the cloth swirled around the neck area. It would probably be only an inch above Kuroko's knee if he put it on.

Rong seemed to sense their perverted desire to see Kuroko in a dress because she declared that Kuroko wouldn't wear it till the day of the concert disappointing the other boys of the room immensely.

* * *

Night had fallen all too quickly and as Kuroko lay in bed he began to thumb the rose gently. The dress had come with a silver ring and an anklet adorned with eight similar blue rose crystals the size of his pinky finger's nail. It was not only gorgeous but hand-made as well. The dress had been passed down the Kuroko family for nearly a hundred years.

A sad smile filled his face as he remembered it being what he wore when his fiance had been diagnosed with amnesia and the last thing his love-interest had seen him in before breaking his heart. The dress held both good and bad memories. He felt a warm hand caress his cheek gingerly as if the hand wasn't accustomed to comforting people.

He felt his eyes slowly open and was surprised to see a concerned Kise. Kuroko had never seen the bubbly blonde with an expression like that before. Kise's lips had formed into an uncharacteristic frown. "Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Are you okay?" Kuroko's hand shot up to his eyes and was surprised to see little droplets staining his fingertips.

The blunette smiled gently before waving it off as just being sensitive. The blonde still seemed skeptic so Kuroko asked curiously why the blonde had come to his room at ten 'o clock in the evening. Kise rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but answered honestly none the less.

"You've been here a month already and we really haven't talked yet and I want to get to know you better, I guess...?" Kuroko felt his face soften and his cheeks turn slightly pink at the hesitant reply. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Kise looked up with a surprised expression which soon turned into a childish grin.

Kise hugged the blunette tightly. The blunette couldn't help but take in Kise's scent, it was like a warm spiced drink and he felt immediate calm. He patted Kise's head as he was bombarded with basic questions such as favorite colors, favorite food and or drink, the norm. Kuroko didn't mind answering those up until Kise started asking about past crushes.

Kuroko hesitated to answer but did in the end. "I've only ever loved twice." Kise was curious now. "What happened?" Kuroko knew he was pushing himself too far by answering these questions but he couldn't say no to the hopeful blonde so he answered once again after a moment of collecting himself. "I had my heart broken the day I confessed to him. His name was Kagami, we were good friends and we were on the same basketball team."

Kise made a sympathetic expression before asking about his second crush. Kuroko shuddered at the memory before responding with uncontrollable shivers shaking his body. "I never thought I could love again after Kagami had broken my heart but then Ogiwara came to me and put me back together again with such gentle hands that I couldn't help but fall for him. He loved me too but I-I wasn't ready to be hurt again but after a while I finally said yes and we went out for a month. He adored me with all of his heart, he put me on a golden pedestal and those were the happiest days of my life but then h-he... It was all my fault!"

Kise didn't understand. "What do you mean?" Kuroko had tears streaming from his eyes at this point. "We were on a date and he had proposed to me and I had agreed. I was overjoyed, just so unbelievably happy. I was in a hurry to get us home to announce the news to my parents but the light had turned green while I was in the middle of the street and I was going to be hit. He saved me and survived but he had been diagnosed with amnesia and had not only forgotten who I was but his parents and friends as well. He just stares out his window everyday refusing to talk to anybody."

The blonde looked at the the blunette with a pitying gaze before wrapping the trembling mess that was Kuroko into the warmest embrace he could muster. Kise could only put his lips against Kuroko's and whisper that it wasn't his fault repeatedly. Kuroko molded against Kise and kissed him back needing the warmth that came from the companionship he had been longing for.

They had began to undress themselves as they lost themselves to the need for physical and emotional bonding. Kuroko had lubed up Kise's fingers with his saliva while said blonde began to twerk the blunette's nipples carefully. He was copying what he had once seen in a manga as best as he could before placing the first digit into Kuroko's entrance. Kuroko moaned in bitter pleasure.

Kuroko needed love. Not the parental or friendly kind but the kind that left him begging for more, the kind that sent him into oblivion.

Kise applied the second digit more slowly. Kuroko's moans sounded like music to his ears. He wanted to hear more so he applied his third digit without hesitance or worry for the one beneath him. Kuroko felt his back arch as the fingers slid in and out of him quickly. His body relaxed after a few more minutes of this repeated pattern.

"Spread your legs more..." Kuroko obeyed the demand and shivered when he felt Kise's member press against his loose entrance.

Kuroko felt his mouth widen in a silent scream. It was painful but he didn't want to stop. After a little while wet sounds began to fill the air along with the blunette's screams of pure ecstasy. They had created a beat with each thrust and moan creating a beautiful song of intimacy and burning passion.

Kuroko didn't know where they would go from that point but he didn't care. With pleasure and lust blinding his actions he came on Kise's and his chest with one last pleasured scream of the blonde's name. With Kuroko's entrance tightening around his member he planted his seed into the blunette roughly almost sending them both to oblivion.

They both caught their breath before falling into a warm, dreamless sleep.


	7. Playlist

This will be the playlist for the concert in the next chapter. I'll give you guys this little preview :)

Kuroko woke in the late morning hours after a loud thump startled him. He looked down and saw a nude Kise rubbing a growing pink spot on his back. Kuroko was surprised, he honestly thought Kise would go back to his room after receiving such pleasure. It was nice to know the blonde had the decency to stay.

Kuroko hopped off the bed stumbling on the last step. He fell onto Kise with a soft poof, he finally noticed the lingering pain in his behind.

Kise was blushing. Now that Kuroko had fallen onto him he could see the mess they made last night now dried across their chests. They were in a very sticky situation at this point. Kise didn't laugh at his own joke, he was too busy looking at the pondering blunette.

The silence finally became too much for the blonde so he blurted out playfully. "Let's take a shower together Kur-o-ko-chi~!"

Simple plan

Pure imagination

Wires

Just Be Friends

My Dearest

Love Is War

My Song

Simple And Clean

Sleeping Beauty

Give Me Love

Sing

Euterpe

* * *

I hope you guys tune into the next chapter. It will be published around Wednesday since I will be visiting high schools to see which one I want to go to. Until Wednesday! ;3


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I won't be able to update as fast as I would like to because I'm taking my high school entrance exams but i will try my hardest to get in a chapter or two every week just to let you guys know. I will update La vie en rose around tomorrow or the day after so do not fret and I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy future chapters and or stories. That's all for now, bye XD


	9. Chapter 6

The following chapter is a little more pervy than I would have liked to publish so I was kinda reluctant to let this out but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It's M after all so it's only natural that it's not appropriate and also the story looks like a KuroKise thing but it's not. I plan to add them all together in the next 14 chapters or so. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Kuroko woke in the late morning hours after a loud thump startled him. He looked down and saw a nude Kise rubbing a growing pink spot on his back. Kuroko was surprised, he honestly thought Kise would go back to his room after receiving pleasure. It was nice to know the blonde had the decency to stay.

Kuroko hopped off the bed stumbling on the last step. He fell onto Kise with a soft poof, he finally noticed the lingering pain in his behind.

Kise was blushing. Now that Kuroko had fallen onto him he could see the mess they made last night now dried across their chests. They were in a very sticky situation at this point. Kise didn't laugh at his own joke, he was too busy looking at the pondering blunette.

The silence finally became too much for the blonde so he blurted out playfully. "Let's take a shower together Kur-o-ko-chi~!"

The blunette nodded his head slightly with a blush now tinting his cheeks as he made a successful grab at the blonde's hand. Kise was surprised that Kuroko was the one to lead them to the connecting bathroom but then again the way Kuroko acted last night was even more surprising.

How surprising was it really though? Kuroko was very pretty for a boy, one could even say gorgeous with ease. The blunette had a thin waist, an elegant neck, soft unblemished skin, long legs, soft hair, and the most enchanting pair of eyes Kise had ever seen even the models he worked with would be admittedly jealous.

Kuroko stared at him curiously. He had already started the water but Kise just continued to stare off, deep in thought. Kuroko decided to try something . He raised up on his tippy toes and made sure he had direct eye-contact with the blonde before giving a small soft peck of a kiss.

Although small, Kise had felt it and was ripped so fast from his train of thought that it almost made his head spin. He took the peck as initiative to kiss back. It had started out innocent at first but soon turned pornographic. A small layer of sweat covered their bodies from the heat and steam radiating from the abandoned shower.

Kise quickly gained dominance in the kiss and explored the wet cavern that tasted strongly of vanilla and mint. Kuroko was too short for them to kiss normally so the blonde had picked him up and wrapped the blunette's legs around his hips making their members grind together.

While kissing Kise felt something run down his leg slowly. Glancing down he saw a white sticky substance trailing down. Kuroko sensed this as well and mumbled, embarrassed almost to the point of horror, "Y-You're leaking out of me...I apologize." The blunette tried to get down but Kise wouldn't allow it.

"If that's the case shouldn't I take responsibility?" It was more of a demand than a question Kuroko realized. Smiling a radiant smile Kuroko pushed himself closer to the blonde making their members grind together even further eliciting a moan from the blunette.

Still carrying Kuroko around his waist Kise stepped into the shower. The hot water washed away the sticky mix of sweat and semen along with the tenseness of their muscles from the night before.

Kise let the boy down slowly before bending him over giving himself a great view of his work. Kuroko moaned sweetly at the feeling of the fingers gently probing him. Kise was cleaning himself out of Kuroko but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little bit of fun while doing it.

Kuroko's shoulder's scrunched up together when Kise touched his prostrate knowingly. Somehow Kise seemed even better than last night. Kise smiled at his success at extracting pure pleasure from the boy. With each twitch or moan Kise could feel himself become more and more closer to losing self-control himself.

Kuroko noticed Kise's semi-hard manhood and with resolve settling in his eyes he slowly put it to his mouth. Kise looked down at the smaller teen with surprise when the blunette pulled himself from his fingers. Realization and shock filled his face when Kuroko began to take small licks at Kise's shaft.

Kise reapplied his fingers and they began to create a rhythm. Kise moaned in ecstasy, how could Kuroko be doing something so devious with such an angelic face? The blunette may be holy on the streets but he sure was a freak in the sheets.

Kuroko saw a twitching vein on Kise's shaft and curiously licked it. Kise bucked into the tiny mouth with a start, Kuroko had found Kise's first sensitive spot.

Kuroko almost gagged but controlled it allowing the member to go up and down his throat. He forgot about his own pleasure and cared only for Kise's at this point.

As for the blonde he could only sit there and allow Kuroko to unravel him as easily as breathing. He was drowning in pleasure with only one thing continuing to cross his mind. _I'm mouth-fucking the throat that my band members treasure oh so dearly and Kuroko is taking every bit of it. _Kise shuddered at this thought. Kuroko was bringing out the dark side in him without even knowing it, without even trying.

Kise finally came, spilling himself into Kuroko ultimately forcing him to swallow it. Then again Kuroko didn't think it unpleasant in the least. The blunette separated himself from the shaft before holding himself close to the blonde. As he tried to catch his breath Kise repeatedly patted him on the back gently as if burping a baby. Kuroko gave one last kiss to Kise before getting back to cleaning up.

* * *

The concert had arrived quicker than they had anticipated. Rong and Alex had left the day before but not without picking out their outfits. Speaking of outfits...Today would be the day that they finally got to see Kuroko in his dress!

They had tried to picture it all week but failed miserably. The images always turned into something far more...lewd...but now they could finally see him in it. Rong insisted that he would only wear it if they wore white suits with colored roses. They all wore roses that matched their hair and eye color.

"U-Um I'm done..." Their heads all turned so fast that one would think their necks would snap. Standing there was Kuroko looking inhumanly beautiful in his dress.

the neck cloth twisted around his neck gracefully into a butterfly bow, the sleeves that left his shoulders bare just tempted one to touch the soft skin, the way the silk glowed made his skin glow as well, and the rose that adorned his chest made his eyes seem brighter and more hypnotic than ever before. Kuroko was barefoot but an anklet with more blue roses hung loosely from his ankle, he had a silver ring, and blue crystal shards hung gracefully from his ear. They didn't know Kuroko had piercings.

They almost felt the urge to bow as if in the presence of royalty. Kuroko on the other hand was becoming nervous under their carnivorous stares. "I can change if you all want..." They all were now alert with Midorima being the first to speak. "W-We don't have the time to change again. We need to leave now." Kuroko just nodded before doing a swift turn towards the stairs.

They put their hands to their faces feeling an oncoming nose bleed. The dress was so light that when Kuroko turned it flapped upwards giving them a quick but clear view of his undergarments. Boxers would have been seen beneath the dress so Kuroko had to wear a pair of panties borrowed by his mother. It was practically drag but at least Kuroko seemed comfortable.

Also...Kuroko in panties wasn't such a bad sight.

* * *

A few hours later they finally found themselves on stage in front of thousands of cheering spectators. The GoM were in a line hiding Kuroko behind their backs until they were ready to expose him. The first song sung would be an original be Kuroko that he called 'Love is War'. Even they haven't heard it yet.

"This love of mine has no place to go, and it feels like it's about to blow... Ahhh! The sun cannot shine with all of these large, black clouds of endless twilight. It's impossible to see. Will dawn come and erase the shadows that are taunting me...? The crowd seemed confused for a moment before the spotlight hit Kuroko. Cheers filled the stadium. Even Kuroko's band mates were surprised, they didn't think Kuroko could achieve 'screamo' with his soft timid voice.

They only hoped the rest of the concert goes just as smooth but then again the look of determination in Kuroko's eyes put them at ease. He wouldn't let them down.

* * *

My fingers are starting to hurt so I'm gonna stop here for today and finish the rest tomorrow. I really love the reviews I'm getting, it's forever appreciated. Also, La vie en rose is a real song. It was what Kuroko was singing in the first chapter. And lastly, thanks to all those still reading this story, especially since I haven't updated in a while but I had to go to take my high school entrance exams I'll try to update faster. Bye XD!


	10. Chapter 7

The beat began to shift into a new song sending the crowd into a frenzy. "Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination. Take a look and you'll see into your imagination. We'll begin with a spin, traveling in a world of my creation..." Kuroko could practically feel the girls in the crowd swooning.

Akashi had a voice that oozed power. It let the listener know who was boss and you could either be on the his side or the losing side. It gave the listener a feeling of importance, as if they meant something to Akashi other than just as a pawn. Even Kuroko couldn't hold back that feeling.

The beat dropped into a quick hip-hop instrumental that Kuroko recognized as Aomine's original called 'lose yourself'.

"Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity, to seize everything you've ever wanted. One moment, would you capture it or let it slip... Yo, his palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti. He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud, he opens his mouth but the words won't come out. He's chokin, how?..."

Aomine was the complete opposite of Akashi. His voice showed that he was human and that he struggled to get to where he was today just like everyone else. It gave people this feeling of ambition as if they could do whatever they dreamed to if they tried hard enough.

Kuroko was curious as to what Murasakibara was going to sing but his question was answered when the sharp sound of a guitar cut through the air. Kuroko almost didn't hear it because of the squealing crowd. "Oh how wrong can you be? Oh to fall in love was my very first mistake. How was I to know I was far too much in love to see? Oh jealousy look at me now. Jealousy, you got me somehow. You gave me no warning, took me by surprise. Jealousy, you led me on. You couldn't fail, you had suspicion on my trail..."

Kuroko felt nervous. Murasakibara couldn't be singing about him could he? How could he be? Kuroko couldn't stop pondering on this. It wasn't until the song had ended did Kuroko notice the tall-teen's gaze boring into his. It made the blunette fidget nervously.

Murasakibara turned back slowly as Kise jumped up to the edge of the stage. "She says Hey! Wait! Listen now to what I've got to say, I don't think I want it this way. We become some more Excuse and love that's come undone. And how do we get so numb? I wanna be in your control,  
so unmerciful, you can twist me and turn just don't let me go...!"

Kuroko savored each second of Kise singing. It wasn't particularly good but it was filled with charisma and it hit all the right notes. It was the kind of voice that just pulled you in and made you feel warm and fuzzy. Kise wasn't the band's mascot for nothing after all.

Midorima disappointed Kuroko by saying that he couldn't sing that day because it would be unlucky or something. Since he's been in the house he hasn't once even heard Midorima sing and curiosity was eating away at him. The green-haired teen had requested that Kuroko fill in for him so it wasn't like there was anything he could do now.

" ~ah~

Like a flame that's burning so softly, deep within my gentle heart  
Now our souls entwine passionately, didn't know this from the start  
All the butterflies fly around us, dance around so gracefully  
And the magic dust from its wings slowly surround both you and me  
There's nothing that taste better than your sweet lips  
When we embrace in what's called a sinful kiss  
If this is a sin, that can't be forgiven  
Then all the more, our flames of passion soar  
So hold me close inside your arms, and save me from the right and wrongs  
And tell me that our love is not some kind of wrong doing  
Kiss me on the lips, what could be more sweeter than this?  
Intoxicated by love, and its drug, I wanna love you eternally..."

The crowd could probably be heard from miles away at this point and for Kuroko it was an intoxicating sound. People were reaching for him, cheering for him, crying for him... Thousands of people were being moved by his voice. It was a feeling Kuroko could become addicted to... The blunette looked at his counterparts, they seemed completely unaffected.

By the time he finished the crowd was in a frenzy. The rest of the show went on as planned and an hour later it finally ended, Kuroko was exhausted. The lights were hot and bright and his mouth felt chalky. He had nearly collapsed the second they got off the stage but Aomine was there to catch him once again.

"You really need to work out more, Tetsu." Kuroko could only stare dumbly at the taller male. He wanted to object to being carried but he was far too tired for that so instead snuggled closer and fell asleep.

* * *

That night Kuroko woke with a start. The illuminating green numbers on the clock next to him said that it was only slightly past midnight. But that wasn't his clock... "Tetsu..." Aomine was starting to sleep talk startling the blunette even farther.

Slowly he tried to get up but Aomine only held him closer. Kuroko wanted to wake up the tan male but his face looked so peaceful... Kuroko huffed, guess it couldn't be helped.

Aomine felt his eyes slowly open to a surreal sight. The moonlight bouncing off of Kuroko and his silk dress, the soft blue hair curving upwards into a bed-head that would be sure to show up in the morning, and those eyes. The eyes that had been hypnotizing him since the day they met were now staring at him as if he was the only person in the world.

This was too good a scene to be reality. It had to be a dream. Maybe that was why Aomine saw no consequence in pushing his lips against Kuroko's. Said blunette moaned and opened his mouth to allow the larger teen dominance in his mouth satisfying Aomine immensely. It was surprisingly hot in Kuroko's mouth making Aomine want more and more of the vanilla taste that lingered in the opposite mouth. It was a bitter-sweet kiss that Aomine hoped would last forever.

Unfortunately for Aomine humans needed something called air so they were forced to part momentarily. Lucky for him he was able to catch quite a tantalizing sight. Kuroko was trying to pull his dress down to hide a growing bulge the was slowly but surely curving upwards with a blush that could make a tomato envious.

Aomine smiled nervously, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation. Normally with girls he would start to talk dirty to them but they were all suck-up sluts that just wanted attention, Kuroko was different. He was practically a gift from god. He was just to innocent for that so Aomine just decided to go for a reassuring kiss which turned out to be a good choice seeing as how Kuroko pretty much melted against his body.

Aomine himself was starting to lose patience. It was obvious as to what they both wanted but he just didn't know how to initiate it with another dude. Kuroko seemed to sense this because he shyly reached out his hand and lightly touched Aomine's own growing bulge surrounding Aomine in an impure heat that he could only dream about.

Slowly Kuroko began to gain more strength, pumping Aomine harder and faster. Kuroko felt himself get achingly hard at the immoral sounds Aomine was making so cautiously he pulled up his dress exposing his own length, scooting closer to the tan male before pumping their lengths together. It was becoming too hot in the room to bear. It felt as if liquid fire was burning straight through their veins.

Aomine moaned louder now at the extra heat gliding across his member. Maybe Kuroko wasn't as angelic as he thought, and if he was then he must be the most devious angel in the world. Kuroko smirked cutely as if he could read Aomine's thoughts but the smirk quickly started to quiver until he couldn't hold back his moans anymore.

Kuroko didn't want this to end but he could quickly feel the tension in his stomach grow tighter and tighter with each thrust. Aomine must be close as well. Kuroko didn't quite know why but he wanted to cum at the same time as his lover, maybe it was a kink...

Suddenly Kuroko lost all strength in his arms, it was just too much. Aomine smiled once more before wrapping his hands around his beloved's and helping him pump. Kuroko very nearly lost it in that moment. Aomine's hands were far warmer than his and far more calloused, they felt unbelievably good against his sensitive skin...

They both blurted out each other's names loudly in pleasure as semen covered them in sticky ropes. Kuroko quickly collapsed onto the soft inviting bed while Aomine stood up to retrieve the blanket that had seemed to have slipped off of the bed amid their excitement and wrapping it around them both. Kuroko shared one last innocent loving kiss before falling asleep.

Kuroko didn't know how this would effect their relationship but he was too tired to care. As for now he felt satisfied and comfortable in Aomine's arms and in that moment that was really all that mattered. Slowly Kuroko's eyelids fell and he was instantly asleep.

* * *

Sorry I decided to change the soundtrack but I still kept in the ones that were requested and don't be disappointed all you Midorima fans that he didn't sing. I'm saving that for a special occasion in the next chapter. Also if you want to see Kuroko's dress it's mostly themed off of Len's dress in immoral memory and also I want to thank WinterBunniesEx-Lover for her suggestion which I shall use around the fifteenth chapter. That's all for now I guess. I'll make sure to update faster. Bye-bye everyone, make sure to rate and review ヽ(´▽`)/


	11. Real chapter 8

Aomine woke to a surreal sight. Moon light streamed through the windows and reflected off of Kuroko making him look like an angel, to say it was a great way to wake up would be the understatement of the century.

Kuroko's eyelids started to open slowly as well until they were both looking at each other, one more dazed than the other. "Aomine?" Said teen traced Kuroko's soft lips before planting a gentle sweet kiss. Kuroko gave a small smile that melted Aomine's heart.

Pulling the blunette closer Aomine mumbled 'you're so cute' in his ear repeatedly making Kuroko blush slightly as he melted against his tan lover. Aomine was so warm they didn't need a blanket they just basked in each other's heat until morning.

* * *

The next morning Aomine and Kuroko woke in silence, unable to look away from each other they got dressed and exited the room together but not without one last parting kiss.

Walking into the kitchen Kuroko saw his mother and with a smile the G.o.M had never seen him show he ran up and hugged her. "Mother, if you were coming back you should have told me. Ah, where's papa?" Rong held her child close and answered, "She's playing basketball outside with Midorima."

Separating from his reluctant mother he went outside to greet his 'father' Alex buy by the time he made it the game was already over with Midorima bowing his head in defeat. Alex laughed obviously proud of herself before her eyes caught the mop of blue hair that only her son could own. "Kuroko-chan, your band has some great players."

Kuroko smiled and they began to talk about everyday things including Midorima in their conversation when he held an expression that just screamed 'I feel left out'. Smiling the three walked back to the house together joking with Midorima being as tsundere as usual, it was a good start on the day and Kuroko felt light and carefree.

A few hours passed that way with everyone lazing away idly in their rooms. Kuroko was walking to the living room to read when he heard an acoustic guitar resounding through the halls. Following the noise he stopped at Midorima's room, gently knocking on the door the music stopped and the door opened revealing none other than the green-haired teen.

"Midorima-san, may I come in?" It wasn't that odd for Kuroko to visit Midorima seeing as how Midorima was the most sensible member of the band and a great source of advise. The taller of the two just nodded and stepped aside allowing the blunette entrance. "Midorima can I hear you sing?" Said teen blushed and asked, "What's with that weird request?"

Kuroko cocked his head cutely and said, "Please." Midorima looked away unable to meet eye to eye with Kuroko's large puppy dog eyes without crumbling. "Fine, but only because I want to." Kuroko gave a small smile, he would finally get to hear Midorima sing.

Midorima strung at his guitar lazily for a few moments before picking back up the tune he had before Kuroko interrupted. Inhaling he began under the observing eye of his companion.

"I'm lost without you, can't help myself. How does it feel to know that I love you baby?

Tell me how you love me more and how you think I'm sexy babe, that you don't want nobody else. You don't want this guy, you don't want that guy.

You wanna touch yourself when you see me, tell me how you love my body and how I make you feel babe. You wanna roll with me, you wanna hold with me, you wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me.

I just love to hear you say it, it makes a man feel good baby. Tell me you depend on me, I need to hear it.

I'm lost without you, can't help myself. How does it feel to know that I love you baby?

Baby you're the perfect shape, baby you're the perfect weight. Treat me like my birthday, I want it this way, I want it that way, I want it. Tell me you

don't want me to stop (don't stop). Tell me it would break your heart, that you love me and all my dirty. You wanna roll with me, you wanna hold with me, you wanna make fires and get Norwegian wood with me.

I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby

I'm lost without you, can't help myself. How does it feel to know that I love you baby?

Cause you will tell me every morning, oh all right baby, oh yeah, oh baby, oh darling, all right right.

I'm lost without you! Can't help myself. How does it feel to know that i love you baby?  
I'm lost without you, can't help myself. How does it feel to know that i love you baby?

Ooh yeah, oh baby, oh darlin', all right right. Oh baby, oh darlin', ooh ooh baby, all right right... yeah."

Kuroko stared open mouthed-by his standards anyway-before quietly applauding. "That was beautiful." Midorima looked away and stuttered, "I-I know that without you telling me..." Kuroko chuckled and asked, "Did you write it for a special person?" Midorima froze but after a moment nodded his head. Kuroko got up to leave but not without saying, "I'm sure they will love it, it's very sweet."

Midorima didn't know what came over him when his arm reached out and pulled Kuroko back it just happened. As did the gentle kiss laid upon his lips by the taller teen. It was Kuroko's turn to freeze. Midorima stepped back surprised by his own actions. Kuroko's hand flew to his lips but after a moment he gave a small chuckle and the warmest smile Midorima had ever seen lit up his face.

Going on his tippy toes Kuroko kissed Midorima back, the kiss was soft like the petal of a rose or the touch of a snowflake and all too soon it was gone. Midorima stared wide-eyed at the blunette with pink feathering his cheeks. Fixing his glasses he looked away embarrassed and mumbled something along the lines of 'I've had better'. Kuroko chuckled once more make Midorima blush even more, it really turned out to have been a good day for Kuroko.

Unknown to the blunette however, was that the peace was just the calm before a storm.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so long but I really hit a writer's block not only that but this chapter is really short. Forgive me! I hope you all still enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to update faster from now on. That's all for now, remember to review. Bye~bye!


End file.
